taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Mischka
General Mischka is a new antagonist of Tai Chi Chasers since the Dragonoid Emperor removed the previous general, Vicious, from his post after so many failures. Unlike Vicious, Mischka is more cold and sadistic than he was with his men, attacking them at will when they don't obey his orders or when they fail a mission (first shown when he torments Ave when he refused to take orders from someone "younger"). It appears he was once close friends with Luka. He used to be loyalty to Emperor Diga, whom he admired, but he later became a traitor, as he decided to use the Tai Chi Characters to become the Tai Chi King himself, attacking two Dragonoid airships upon his return to Suhn with the Tigeroid's stolen Tai Chi characters. In Episode 32, Mischka became much more powerful after absorbing the Tigeroid's Tai Chi Characters into his own body, giving him the power to manipulate those characters at will and nullify any attacks using those characters. However, his arrogance allowed Rai to ambush him and expel the characters from his body. Afterward, Jakata tried to kill Mischka, but Mischka was able to transfer his spirit into Jakata's body as he struck the killing blow, using the Merge character. In Episode 37, Mischka made one last bid to become the Tai Chi King, with Jahara once again under the control of the Monstrous Hyun character. However, when Mischka was going to kill Phoebe, Jakata managed to break free of his control just long enough to attack himself with Yul, in order to save Phoebe, which destroyed Mischka's essence at the cost of mortally wounding himself. Afterward, Luka helped Jahara break free of the Monstrous' character's influence, putting an end to Mischka's schemes. Appearance Mischka is a young man among the Dragonoid Generals, having curved blonde hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in a red general's uniform with a large black diamond mark on his shirt. His eyes are different than the rest of the characters. He has not yet been shown his Dragonoid state. Personality It appears that he was once friends with Luka, but their relationship soured after Luka outperformed Mischka while they were training in the Dragonoid army, with Mischka becoming extremely envious of Luka afterward. Mischka has put those days behind him and now sees Luka as one of his new minions. He shows displease for failure, betrayal, or backtalk from his men, as he uses his Tai Chi to inflict pain on them (something that he was also shown to enjoy). When Ave refused to obey him because of his young age, he used the Tai Chi card of sound to magnify the sound around his ears ten times louder than normal, causing Ave to scream in agony as Mischka just tauntingly wags his finger. He also blasted Jahara with a strong Tai Chi blast when she failed her first mission under his order, knocking her to the floor in pain. He seems to have a hint of jealousy when he said that the Dragonoid Assault Squad's behavior was hard to believe. He is also willing to be use cruelty on his own warriors to accomplish his goal. He is so greedy for power that he even betrayed the Dragonoids in to try to become the Tai Chi King himself. In Episode 32, after General Mischka absorbed the Tigeroid's Tai Chi Characters into his own body, he was shown to have become somewhat unhinged, with his expressions becoming wild as he attacked the Tigeroids and even laughing maniacally at his newfound power. However, new powers caused him to overestimate both Finn (who nearly killed Mischka with the Army card) and Rai, who managed to ambush Mischka in the middle of a monologue, and expel the characters from his body. Afterward, Mischka is shown to be willing to do anything to survive, as when an enraged Jakata was about to kill him in Episode 33, he used the Merge card to send his spirit into Jakata's body, just as Jakata struck the killing blow, allowing Mischka to gain control of Jakata's body. Mischka is also shown to enjoy deceiving others, as he later tricked the Tai Chi Chasers into thinking that he was still just the vengeful Jakata, causing Jahara to decide to face him alone while the others fled. However, Mischka then revealed that he had taken over Jakata's body, shocking Jahara, before placing her under the control of the Monsterous Hyun character once again. In Episode 37, he was shown to greatly enjoy hurting Luka, as he had placed Jahara under a trance, before snapping his fingers to "activate" the effects of the Monstrous character on Jahara. When Jakara sacrificed himself to save Phoebe, Mischka was utterly shocked that Jakata's will was strong enough to overpower him, and he cursed Jakata as Jakata's suicidal attack destroyed him. Biography From Friend to Enemy When he and Luka were 18 years old, their Tai Chi skills were tested by an unknown Dragonoid General. Mischka had used the Hit card to hit as many robots as he could. However, when the unknown General had showed him that Luka has taken down all of the robots with only his water card, he became bitter, and warned Luka that he will get his revenge on him for being better than him. Placed in Command After General Vicious was removed from command over Luka and the others, the emperor sent Mischka in his place, with Mischka sarcastically saying that he expected a more "friendly welcome" upon his arrival. He quickly displays his authority as general over them when he tortures Ave with a Tai Chi character card, after Ave stated that he refused to take orders from someone "younger" than him. He also attacks Jahara after she returned from a failed mission against the Chasers. The next episode reveals that Mischka is very powerful, as he was able to bring down a Tigeroid airship and take its Tai Chi symbols all by himself. He then begins questioning how his new men cannot defeat the Chasers, considering them to be merely a "rag tag band of Tigeroids". He gives Ave a chance to best them by setting up a trap for the Chasers, which brought Sena's older sisters into the mix as well. Though Ave himself calls his plan brilliant, he fails and is sent back to the Dragonoid homeworld by Mischka, for "punishment." However, Garnia believed that Mischka might have set those events to get rid of him. However, Ave returns under Mischka's orders later on, under the dangerous influence of the "Monstrous" Hyun Tai Chi character, another forbidden symbol that eventually destroys the mind of the one under its influence. Although Mischka claimed that Emperor Diga was the one who did this to Ave (though he calls Ave the "perfect warrior" after his transformation), it is later revealed that Mischka was the one who had used this forbidden character on Ave. Enraged that Mischka would use such a card on one of his own, Jahara tried to attack but was forced to sheath her sword by Ave. His next plan involved using Jahara to pose as an amnesiac, fooling the Chasers to think that a recent Tai Chi convergence stripped her of her memory, to get aboard the Tigeroid airship and steal the Tai Chi cards while Ave attacked. But after befriending Donha, Jahara turns on Mischka and refuses to cooperate, saying he does not deserve her obedience. Furious at what he has heard (observing the events through a crystal ball), Mischka orders Ave to kill both Donha and Jahara. But Rai comes in and the Chasers work together to drive Ave away long enough for Jahara to warp herself and Ave away. Afterwards, Mischka is seen grinning as he gives Jahara her "punishment" for her betrayal (despite Luka's pleading), which causes Jahara enough pain to knock her out. She is then sent back to the Dragonoid homeworld for more "punishment" from Emperor Diga, while he sends Luka on his next mission. He watches, from his lair, how the events between Rai and Luka unfold as he sends Ave into the dimension they find themselves warped into, so he can destroy Rai and Luka. Ave eventually becomes more powerful as he is transformed further into a monster. But while Luka focuses on keeping Ave at bay, Mischka is more amazed and stunned at the fact that Rai had used his own power to force the converging Tai Chi character to stop and return them to reality. Misckha now has his eyes locked on getting rid of Rai, seeing him as a more serious threat. He later sends Ave to attack the Chasers in a town to get the Time card before they could. But the card's convergence surprised Mischka as it flung the Chasers and Ave into the past. He later is seen speaking to the Dragonoid Emperor about "losing Ave", having been cured of the twisted Tai Chi powers and reverted to a child from the events. The emperor is planning on sending his most elite Dragonoid warriors to join Mischka in defeating the Chasers. Nothing much happens to Mischka later, except for that he met the new Dragon Assault Squad. Along with Garnia and Duran, he also felt disappointed, because he wanted to defeat the Tigeroids by himself. But Mischka also showed a surprised expression when he sees the Squad's behavior and when the squad went back to get Terra. True Evil Exposed Later on, Mischka finds the Luftdrake under attack from the Tigeroid forces, but before hand, he received orders from the Dragonoid Emperor to initiate his plan to deal with them. To the emperor's orders, Mischka had gathered all the Tai Chi symbols the Dragonoids had and escaped on a Dragonoid airship. But in the meantime, he fooled the Tigeroids into thinking the Dragonoids were there before trapping them all within the Luftdrake, with Tai Chi influenced locks, and he had used another character to rig a giant explosion that would destroy the Luftdrake and everyone inside. This is the final time Mischka would be ordering his men around, as he left Luka a message, telling him that he allowed his own men to be destroyed to destroy the Tigeroids (though he admitted that this was Emperor Diga's plan, not his own, and that he saw Diga as "his hero" for this act of ruthlessness), causing Luka to angrily scream his name. Though Mischka succeeds in escaping, Rai's unknown power foils the Emperor's plans to destroy the Tigeroids as it broke the Tai Chi locks and all the Tigeroids escaped before the Luftdrake was destroyed. Mischka later saves the four remaining members of the Dragon Assault Squad to use them to steal the Tigeroid's Tai Chi characters. Not only does this plan succeed, but Rai has been placed under arrest for being a "Dragonoid spy". Mischka later approaches Dag to retrieve the characters, but Dag says he has orders from Lord Gherba are to bring the characters directly to him. Refusing to be denied a chance to grab power, Mischka effortlessly attacks Dag, which causes him to transform into a doll. With both races' Tai Chi characters in hand, Miskah claims he is close to becoming the Tai Chi King, his true objective. Upon entering Sunh, two Dragonoid Airships had come after him. Knowing that the Emperor has knew about his true plan, Miskah was able to take down both of the airships with the Tigeroids' Tai Chi Characters. Quest to become the Tai Chi King In Suhn, Mischka began carrying out his plan to acquire the remaining Dragonoid characters and to become the Tai Chi King. Controlling Jakata's body After Mischka took control of Jakata's body, it appears that he became even more powerful than before, as he was able to active Tai Chi Characters directly from his hand, without having to use an activator. Final bid for power and death Category:Dragonoids Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:General Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males